


The Road(?) to Forever

by bugiiwonderland (orphan_account)



Series: Optimus and his favorite Secret Agent. [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Lots of errors, M/M, Slightly Explicit Language or terms?, They’re in Jeju Loveland so yeah, lots of talks about body organs that I shall now mention, there’s fluff there somewhere, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: “Well, I’m glad that you find this place beautiful, Agent Kim, that’s progress.” Minhyun said with a smile, “So shall we have those dick breads?” He asked teasingly.“Penis bread,Minhyun,” Jonghyun sighed, “Please call it penis bread—or better yet, just call it bread.”
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: Optimus and his favorite Secret Agent. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617403
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	The Road(?) to Forever

**Author's Note:**

> **This is unbeta’d, bare, has a tons of errors and innuendos. You’ve been warned and they’re in Jeju Loveland.**

“Are you really that happy, Optimus?” Jonghyun teased with an amused grin as he brushed away the stray hair away from Minhyun’s eyes. 

“Of course, you don’t know how long I had to wait for this moment to be in charge of _Babe_ ,” Minhyun huffed, giving Jonghyun the keys of his car.

“If I had known you’d be this happy, I should have let you drive her sooner,” He teased more, massaging Minhyun’s shoulders as they walked. The younger man let out a loud moan with his touch and Jonghyun shook his head. “Do you have to moan like that? We’re outside for heaven’s sake.”

“I can’t help it. You’re too good with your hands.” Minhyun teased, reaching for Jonghyun’s hand and intertwining it with his.

“Seriously, if some random stranger heard you, they’ll think we’re doing something else.”

“Then let them think like that, at least someone thinks we’re having sex.”

“Hyun-ah,” Jonghyun chastised, and his too-cass boyfriend rolled his eyes at him. “Just because your father is no longer the president, doesn’t mean that you could talk like that.”

“Yes, _Father_ ,” Minhyun grumbled like a petulant child, complete with his signature-adorable pout. Jonghyun chuckled and pulled his sulking boyfriend for a kiss, and felt Minhyun smile against his lips. “I always love it when you kiss me.”

“The same goes with me,” He smiled, pulling away and tugging Minhyun’s hand so they could continue walking again. By the time they reached the entrance of the themed park, he let out an exasperated sigh. 

_He couldn’t believe that he was really doing this today._

“Are you really sure that you’re okay doing this? I mean, we could go somewhere else if it makes you uncomfortable.” Minhyun offered with a worried and guilty smile. 

To be honest, even with that gigantic and all-too-welcoming (he’s being sarcastic) penis signage in front of them that on a normal day would make him feel very uncomfortable—Jonghyun wasn’t really worried about strolling around this ridiculously lewd theme park. What he’s worried about was the plans that he has for later. 

“I’m fine, Hyun-ah,” Jonghyun smiled and squeezed Minhyun’s hand, assuring him that it’s okay. “Let’s go before I change my mind, shall we?”

Minhyun chuckled, and nodded at him. “As you wish then.”

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

The ridiculously lewd Jeju Loveland wasn’t actually what Jonghyun had imagined to be. Or maybe, he was already picturing too-graphic inappropriate statues and that his mind was elsewhere that the sex-themed sculpture park didn’t look much different from that cringey Teddy Bear museum that Minhyun stubbornly and adamantly pushed for them to visit this time.

Well, okay, Jeju Loveland was far worse than that Teddy Bear Museum, but he’d rather go here than waste another hour sight-seeing all kinds of Teddy Bears that wouldn’t help him in life.

Atleast this sex-themed theme park was actually educational, with it’s grandiose and too graphic depictions of sexual positions, and that too detailed flyer of the importance of protective sex—which was very important to lovers and future married couples—like them.

Well, if Minhyun would actually say yes, that is.

Actually, he was sure that Minhyun would say yes, but that doesn’t make the negative thoughts in his head subside.

“You know, I didn’t expect that you’ll be this pliant,” Minhyun murmured, taking a picture of a large statue of a man and woman having . . . well, some mclovin’.

Jonghyun shrugged and buried his hand in the pockets of his jeans, making sure that the ring was still there and that he didn’t lose it. “Just because I’m too strict with you on not having sex, doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate art.”

 _“‘Art’?”_ Minhyun raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him and reached for his chin. “Are you sure you’re Kim Jonghyun, my boyfriend?” 

Jonghyun rolled his eyes at that and took Minhyun’s hand off from his chin. 

“Oh stop rolling your eyes at me, Agent Kim, because just last night you were grumbling how you didn’t want to go here at this _‘Ludicrous, highly unethical, theme park’._ ”

“Okay, first—fine, yes, I may have thought like that because I’m sure we don’t need to waste an hour or so with these—” Jonghyun snapped and waved his hand around the lewd statues surrounding them, “magnificent works of art.”

Minhyun stifled a laugh, and tried his best to keep his expression serious as he watched his boyfriend trying to control the blush that was slowly making its way on his face. “Magnificent works of art? I didn’t imagine that I'd hear that from you especially when all you did the whole day was grumble how we were wasting time.”

At that, Jonghyun felt himself immediately flush—but rather than in embarrassment, it was because of guilt. He really tried hard to school his expression and not roll his eyes everytime the tour guide at that pesky Teddy Bear Museum rambled on and on about the history of Teddy Bears, but obviously, he didn’t do a great job at it. And well, obviously he did that again here.

“I’m really sorry about that, Love,” Jonghyun smiled sheepishly, taking Minhyun’s hand in his. “But really, an hour with Teddy Bears—please, don’t make me go through that again. I’d rather stay here in this . . . _beautiful place_.”

Minhyun chuckled and nodded, “Well, I’m glad that you find this place beautiful, Agent Kim, that’s progress.” Minhyun said with a smile, “So shall we have those dick breads?” He asked teasingly. 

_“Penis bread,_ Minhyun,” Jonghyun sighed, “Please call it penis bread—or better yet, just call it bread.”

Minhyun pondered the thought then shook his head, “Hmm, I don’t know, I like calling it dick bread.”

Jonghyun rolled his eyes, and motioned for Minhyun to start walking. “Dick bread it is, then.”

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

“Is everything okay?” Minhyun asked, slightly worried at his oddly quiet boyfriend.

Jonghyun nodded, and stared somewhere else. To be honest, everything wasn’t okay. As they strolled around the theme park, Jonghyun felt the ring in his pocket grew heavier and it didn’t help either that the store clerk that he managed to scout last minute to help him make this night magical and unforgettable for Minhyun gave him the signal that everything was set and that they’re just waiting for his signal.

Add to that was that ginseng flavored lollipop penis that was supposed to give Jonghyun courage to actually, and finally propose to Minhyun wasn’t helping either. In fact, it made everything worse and only made him more nervous.

“Hey, you’re acting weird,” Minhyun whispered, obviously worried. “Are you sure that everything’s fine?”

Jonghyun smiled and snaked his arms on Minhyun’s waist, placing a chaste kiss on his soon-to-be-partner, if, again, Minhyun says yes. 

“Everything’s fine, I’m just—” _I’m just nervous, and scared, and panicking_ —that’s what he wanted to say. But of course, he couldn’t. Not now, when he worked so hard to plan this night, even if . . . the place wasn’t really what he had in mind to propose at. 

To be honest, it was his fault that this happened. When he asked Minhyun a month ago if he would like to go to Jeju with him for a week, the younger man immediately said yes, and even asked him if he could plan some days of their trip, which Jonghyun stupidly—very stupidly—agreed to. Forgetting the fact that he should have not let Minhyun plan this day, because after all, this was the anniversary of the day that he realized that he really loved Minhyun. But of course, with his mind elsewhere that time, he only realized that mistake until Minhyun excitedly showed him his planned itinerary.

And well, he didn’t have the heart to stop Minhyun. Not after seeing how happy he was after months of being down as he got used to his regular life of not being the President’s son. 

“You’re just what?” Minhyun asked, hand checking his forehead. “I think you’re running a fever.”

“I’m not,” Jonghyun nervously chuckled, pulling Minhyun’s hand and intertwining it with his. “It’s just the whole place, Hyun-ah, it’s quite hot here.”

Minhyun frowned and raised an eyebrow, “It’s actually freezing, Jonghyun. Even the employees are wearing their jackets.”

“Then maybe it’s just me,” Jonghyun laughed awkwardly, “I’m dating the hottest person alive, after all.”

Minhyun stared at him dumbfoundedly, then pursed his lips. “Okay, I think it’s time to go home.”

“Wait—no!” He exclaimed as Minhyun started walking and almost dragging him. “Minhyun, we can’t leave yet—”

“We have to, you’re getting delirious.” Minhyun retorted, pulling him again. Jonghyun took hold of one of the poles—which had a statue of a guy pole-dancing on it, and Minhyun sighed. “Jonghyun, seriously, we need to go home, you’re obviously not feeling well that you’re even spouting nonsense—”

“I am fine,” Jonghyun huffed, staring at Minhyun, almost pleading. “Really, Minhyun, I am fine—so fine that I am very much enjoying myself here.”

Minhyun frowned at him. “Jonghyun, stop lying, just minutes ago I heard you grumbling how we didn’t need to go to this place.”

Seriously, he really should stop those grumbling. 

“Okay, yes—I did say that,” he paused, waving his lollipop in defense. “But Minhyun, I am really enjoying myself. I even like this penis lollipop so much that I would buy a box of it?”

Minhyun raised an eyebrow at him then sighed. “Do you know how ridiculous you sound, Jonghyun?”

“Fine, okay, yes—we really didn’t need to go here, because no offense, love, I love you and all, but I just don’t see the point of coming here when this place is just full of things that pertains to sex that I’m sure you’re highly interested about. And with the amount of research you did last time regarding the Health Benefits of Masturbation and Sexting? I’m sure you could just google this, too.” 

“I’m highly offended on the fact that you put emphasis on how I’m so interested about _sex,”_ Minhyun offendedly stated. “But you do know that I’m only interested in this, because I want to be knowledgeable enough once you finally give in, right?”

“I know,” Jonghyun chuckled, and reached for Minhyun, snaking his arms on his pouting boyfriend. “But, still, this is too much. You’re too interested in it. Like, _really_ , too interested more than that Health Benefits of Masturbation study of yours.”

Minhyun rolled his eyes, “Fine, yes, I am, but you see, Jonghyun, you can’t just google knowledge, seeing it physically—” Jonghyun raised at eyebrow at that with his signature you’ve-got-to-be-kidding-me look and Minhyun rolled his eyes at that. “I mean, not physically literally, but seeing it in actuality is better than the internet.”

“What you said only made things worse,” Jonghyun shook his head with a grimace, pulling Minhyun closer to him. “And why do you even have to see these things in actuality? I mean, I get your point, Love, really I do. But, I mean, I could—I mean, we could just learn things naturally.”

“Yeah right, we could,” Minhyun grumbled sarcastically, obviously pertaining to his strict rules of no sex until marriage rule.

“Hey, I’m being serious, I’m open to sex-ed and I even bought that _Kama Sutra_ book for you earlier.” 

“Because I told you I wouldn’t get you that game you wanted for your birthday, Jonghyun,” Minhyun sighed. “Look, I really don’t want to fight with you with this again, but really, just let me be, okay? I understand that we have to wait until we’re married, but—what the hell is going on?” he asked, immediately reaching for Jonghyun’s hand as all the lights around them switched off. He felt Jonghyun moving far away from him, and before he could tell Jonghyun to stop moving, the lights flickered back on, but unlike earlier, it was much dimmer and that everything seemed to be lighted just for them. 

“Jonghyun, I think—holy fuck—are you for real?!” Minhyun cursed, staring at the small box that was on Jonghyun’s hand. “Holy fucking—”

“Language, Optimus,” Jonghyun chastised playfully, before kneeling down. He took a deep breath and reached for Minhyun’s hand. “You know, I—I really have this long speech on what I wanted to say to make this memorable, but I—” he sighed, and stared straight at Minhyun’s eyes. “I forgot it, love, so would you, I don’t know? Marry me?” 

Instead of answering him with words, Minhyun pulled him up, and answered him with a kiss. It was sweet, gentle, and full of emotions that Jonghyun all too well. But unlike the usual chaste kisses that they shared when they’re outside—this was far too different. It was like those kisses they shared when they’re in their own world—it was sweet, yet at the same time, hungry. It was filled with longing, of promises of their future, the one that assured him of how much Minhyun truly loved him. And that, no matter what happens, he knew that wouldn’t change. 

“Is that a yes?” Jonghyun asked, breathlessly. 

“Yes,” Minhyun chuckled, pulling away and smiling at him teasingly. “Though I can’t believe that you proposed to me here.”

“Well, the place doesn’t really matter, as long as I’m with you, right?” 

“Of course,” Minhyun answered with a naughty beam. “So, I guess, we could start working on that sex part when we got home?”

“No,” Jonghyun flicked him on the head, “we still have to get married first.”

“Don’t tell me it’s another six months?!” Minhyun groaned, annoyed that he had to wait again. 

“Nope,” Jonghyun answered, placing a soft kiss on Minhyun’s lips. “Just another five.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A good friend reminded me today on why I should keep on writing and why I should love writing. 
> 
> This is the barest of all the barest works of mine and I would probably beta this again in the future, but for now, let’s go bare. 
> 
> Ungrammatically correct fics with lots of errors and loopholes that I couldn’t see rn are perfect fics, too. 
> 
> And to you my dear friend—I hope I could call you one 😂—thank you. This is for you. <3 
> 
> And for G, my dear sister who‘s always (even when we hardly talk like before) there for me <3 I love you, stay marupocc at eto na pinost ko na after almost a year 😂 I love you, mumsh, laban laban lang wag bawi bawi~ <3


End file.
